My master's enemy's pet
by Inoko-chi
Summary: Basically it's about what happens to Roll on Valentine's day. Quick one-shot. I know that it's late for Valentine's but I still wanted to do this badly. pairing : Roll x Enzio. It's fluffy stuff, so if you like candy, read it     Please R & R.


author's note: ok. So~, this is a small, fluffy Valentine story. Well, as fluffy as I am able to make it ^^'.

The credits for the story go also to Narzik - narzik . deviantart . com (without the spaces). She was the one that gave me this pairing to work with and I accepted it, because I thought it would be lot's of fun. =D

disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

><p>My master's enemy's pet-<p>

It was one of those special days, when master didn't feel like 'working'...well, more precisely, 'biting' other humans to death, or more like...there was a special human, who he was most interested in 'taking care of'. Ok, nevermind. He was even more in his mood than ever.

SInce ever I was united with my master's younger-self, I felt more deathperation coming from him than ever before. In the start, I was really scared and felt sick, but now, I think I am starting to get used to the fact that I can fight far longer at my master's side than before. Not that mind either that his fighting spirit has become more intense, as though he was finally able to fight at his fullest, without holding back. In other words, he was able to enjoy himself more. And whatever made master happy, made me even happier.

So on this day, when my master was in his perfect mood to hunt some 'weak herbivores' (as he likes to call them), he let me out of the ring. I don't know why, or for what purpose. Though it didn't matter, I was walking next to him half of the day anyways. It didn't matter if I was on his finger, or next to him, I wouldn't leave his side...  
>Well, I did think like that for as long as I remember, before I started to unconsciously walk toward a different direction. Why? I saw something of my size, green and moving (well, really slowly though) It was curious to see what could it be, in this place too. I know pretty much everything around here, and this was nothing that was an everyday thing, so I walked slowly, with curiosity.<p>

When I caught up with it (which didn't take too long, as this 'thing' was moving reeeaaaallllyy slowly), I saw what it was. It was a turtle. A turtle I had seen already enough times to remember to who he belonged. Yes, he belonged to my master's enemy. The one that master wants to 'take care of' really badly, because he couldn't for awhile already. Enzio (if I remember correctly) was its name.  
>I hissed at him. Though he just gave me a lazy look back. This impure creature, that is neither a box weapon nor can be defined as a normal animal. Just the thought of it made me hiss even louder. I mean, he gets berserk not from a huge amount of dying flames (like all box weapons do), but just regular water. I mean, how is that normal?<p>

Anyway, I was standing there, in an attack/defense stand hissing at my master's enemy's pet. While, yet again, I get a lazy look back. Actually he suddenly started walking towards me(?). I wasn't really sure, because he was zig-zagging, as if he was drunk or something. But. He was expressionlessly doing it, so I had very little knowledge on what was going on in that small brain of his.

After several tries of walking and falling at every second step, I realized how much they were alike with his master. Both were horribly orientated.

Though, when he (finally) got closer to me, I stopped hissing at him. Because, I felt confused and awkward. The turtle was one cm away from my nose. Which made it tickle a bit, and I felt my cheeks getting warm for some reason. As I started to get all these emotions, I felt my needles growing. And yes, they grew pretty big before I could calm down again.

When I was able to reach normal size again, I saw the turtle lying, unconscious. When I looked at him closer, I saw a bit of blood on his front paw. It couldn't, right?  
>Just the look at his face, I could see that he was pathetic and weak (at the moment at least). So I turned around to leave.<br>Though, it didn't take too long for me to turn around and look at him again. The pathetic creature was looking too pathetic, like trash on the ground with his bloody wound. Master doesn't like when this place is trashed. I learned that before I got together with the young version of master. He can get really scary, but then I usually get a lot deathperation~. He is so nice~.

Anyway, if this creature is wounded because of me, I'll probably will be going back to my ring. I felt a small tear falling down my cheek. NO! I won't disappoint master!

So I took him with my front paws and tried to push. As I am a four legged hedgehog, walking on my back paws was hard. So I though of something else - pushing with my nose. Though that didn't work too well either, my nose almost cracked once I put a little bit of force onto the shell. Ok, plan B is out.  
>I thought and though and came over the idea of pushing the shell with my needles. Yeah, that should work. So I turned around, that my bottom would be to his shell and tried to push.<p>

Although it was quite hard to walk backwards, I still managed to move him little by little.

Great. Why am I wasting my time on this useless creature, when I could be watching my master enjoying himself and fighting along side him? The reason, I wanted for master to praise me. Not that I don't get that (especially if I help him bite someone to death), but I wanted a praise for something I did independently. Just the thought of it made me proud and I fell in to the dreamland for a while. Though I snapped straight up when I heard something move from behind me. Right. First I needed to finish this dirty work.

The sun was already started to get red and shine right into my eyes. And because it was hurting me so much, I jerked up and turned around. When I did, I saw that the red blood was sort of disappearing and some yellow light was shining on top of it. It looked quite pretty, but I knew too well what it was to get confused. So is it also a box weapon then? The sun flame (as master calls it) was quite brightly seen, so it couldn't have been an illusion or so it seemed.

Just when I took a little break from pushing (it was hard work), I felt dark aura. I was already for too long with master that I would confuse this aura with any of those herbivores' (using master's language is so much fun).  
>Knowing that it was my master, I ran (as fast as I could, now that my legs were tired and my deathperation was going down) to him with happiness. Though, when he saw me, he didn't go to his knees and pet me like usually he would. Instead, he looked at me, as if he was mad at me. But...what did I do? I felt tears forming in my eyes. It was scary to see master like that. I was scared.<p>

Then I looked at master, when I got enough courage. I am suppose to be like master, and he is courages to his last stand! But now he wasn't looking at me, but the turtle. Yeah, it's all his fault master is angry at me. I wasn't able to help master because I was getting this thing away. 'Useless box weapon' I thought.

"Where were you?" Master spoke to me. I got surprised by his sudden words, so my eyes were popping out now. I mound, trying to tell him that I was helping him to clean this place! But he didn't get it, it seemed. Which made me sort of sad. Though the one to save me from master's anger was his enemy. "Maa~, Kyoya, don't be angry at Roll. Look, he was probably lost." The enemy spoke in a happy voice. I wasn't lost! I started to hiss at him, why couldn't I speak their language? It made me look stupid. So I hissed even harder.

Then the turtle went to his master and showed him the wound. It seemed like the enemy understood his pet quite well. "Ara~, really?" He said patting the head of the useless box weapon. Then the turtle looked at me. And when he knew that I was looking back at him, he bowed slowly, which made my cheeks burn a bit (again).

"Whatever you are talking about, it doesn't concern me. But now that I finally met you, I'll bite you to death!" My master told his enemy while taking weapons out. Then he looked at me with an 'you'll explain yourself later'- look.

In the end, I got to see masters happy expression too. Which made me happy.

Maybe the turtle wasn't that useless in the end.

* * *

><p>I know that this already several days late, but I did try to make it as fast as I could...I-i swear. Well? What do you think of this one-shot? I hope it wasn't too disappointing, I tried my hardest to come up with something interesting...but this was the end result.. I still hope it's on the 'ok'-level. please review~!<p> 


End file.
